EP-A-374 551 discloses coated substrates suitable for producing add-on parts for automobile bodies. The coated substrates described consist of metal panels coated with at least one paint film or of composite materials whose surface layer consists of the painted metal parts. P 4424290.9 discloses substrates coated with two or more layers. These substrates are formed and processed with or without the aid of further materials. In this way it is possible to produce add-on parts for vehicle bodies.
According to this prior art, therefore, a metal panel is coated with a filler onto which a paint is then applied. The metal panel is subsequently cut and formed. In some cases, the form is punched directly from the panel.
A problem with is technique is that the painted metal must be bent, in some cases by up to 180.degree.. It is therefore necessary for the coating material applied to be sufficiently flexible that at the broken edge no cracks are formed which might be a source of corrosion.
The flexibly formulated coating materials, however, are so soft that their surface can readily be damaged by sharp objects.
The object of the present invention was, accordingly, to provide a laminate which no longer has the disadvantages set out above.